topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Adam of darkness/Toriko: IGO Saga
Kugi Punch Kugi Punch very first debut. Toriko creates a massive hole in a gate. Thats pretty much it. Kugi punch 1..jpg|First Panel Kugi punch 2..jpg|Second Panel First Panel *Toriko= 2.2 meters = 122px *Crater height= 390px= 7 meters a= 3.5 meters *Depth= 97px= 1.75 meters Second Panel *Toriko= 2.2 meters= 515px *Crater height= 7 meters= 282px *Crater width= 327px= 8.1 meters b= 4.05 meters *Panel height= 1034px 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35) I got 38.45237416478 degree for toriko and 21.622719770836 degree for crater Distance of Toriko and crater is 3.1541 meters and 18.414 meters respectively. Depth of crater= 15.2599 meters First lets find energy of 1st punch V= (2/3)Pi*abc *a= 3.5 meters *b= 4.05 meters *c= 1.75 meters V= 52527504 cc Fragmentation value= 6 j/cc E= 315165024 Joules Pretty underwhelming. But again the depth is lowballed so its whatever Now the crater formed by all 3 punches V= Pi*abh= 687377207 cc Fragmentation value= 6 j/cc E= 4124263247 Joules '''or '''0.98 Tons of TNT - Building level Scales to BoS Beasts. Troll Kong Lifting Strength Troll kongs can lift and throw huge chunk of rocks 4 at a time, one per arm. Lets see how much they actually weight Troll kong is 4.5 meters tall, but I will consider 4 meter in this panel because he is somewhat crouching. I did not find any good scan other than this where he was standing opening his mouth so we will have to work with this. Troll kong= 4 meters= 1013px His face= 443px= 1.75 meters His face= 1.75 meters= 93px Boulder= 139px= 2.6 meters Its more or less a sphere so Volume= (4/3)Pi*r^3= 74.85 m^3 *Density of rock= 2500 kg/m^3 Mass= 187148 kg They could lift 4 at once, so total mass is 748595 kg 'or '''36427 tonnes - Class 1000 ' Sani's Spatula Sani sends a rock drum flying over long distance Since the landing looks like it happened over the horizon, we will go with that. Rin is 1.68 meters tall, which gives us the distance of 4.6 km Rock drum weights 50 tons or '''45359.25 kg For height we will have to scale a bit Rock drum throw 1.jpg|First Panel Rock drum throw 2.jpg|Second Panel First Panel *Rock drum= 35 meters= 412px *Chest width= 189px= 16 meters Second Panel *Chest width= 16 meters= 200px *Height above the ground= 265px= 21.27meters Putting the values in this calculator , we get 11042.05 m/s as the speed KE= (1/2)mv^2= 2765255648257 Joules '''or '''660.9 Tons of TNT - Multi block+ level Regal Mammoth Stomp Not really sure its a stomp or just its normal casual walk, but Regal Mammoth leaves behind massive craters while travelling. We are gonna calculate that *GT Robo= 2.2 meters= 6px (Its more or less the size of Toriko ) *Width of the crater= 884px= 324 meters a= b= 162 meters Depth ©= 83px= 30.4 meters Volume= (2/3)Pi*abc= 1674154505729.5 cc *Pulverization Value= 214.35 J/cc E= 358855018303119 Joules '''or 85.7 Kilotons of TNT - Town level''' As I said before, this is just Mammoth walking around. Imagine a full speed and intentional tackle....... Rock Drum's kick Rock drum kicks Toriko and co. over vast distances . Toriko and rin were sent roughly 500 km away from black carpet, where toriko and co. were previously when they fought a group Rock drum. First we need to get height Sani= 1.87 meters= 29px Height above the ground= 491px= 31.6610344827586427 meters Toriko weights 230 kg, Komatsu weights 51 kg and Sani weights 200 kg, making total weight 481 kg. Lets say 500 kg to round it up nicely, we did not add in Rin's weight so that covers it up. Putting the values in this calculator we get our speed which is 98478.6 m/s '''or '''Mach 287 - Massively Hypersonic KE= (1/2)mv^2= 2424508664490 Joules '''or '''579.47 Tons of TNT - Multi block level Think this is too much? This is the same Rock drum which Sani sent flying off . So it tanked the attack of similar tier, making it more consistent. Scales to beasts above Capture level 27 Fall from Heaven Regal Mammoth falls from Regal Wall, which is 3000 meters tall We gonna find KE it produced in doing so. Regal Mammoth weights 50,000,000 kg For speed we gonna go with Free-fall V= Sqrt (2hg) *h= 3000 meters *g= 9.8 m/s^2 V= 242 m/s KE= (1/2)mv^2= 1470000000000 Joules 'or '''351 Tons of TNT - Multi block level ' Certainly underwhelming when compared to Mammoth's casual attacks. It would be wise to scale its dura from that instead of this. Just for the record, Mammoth was not even scratched from the fall Regal Mammoth's bite Toriko and Sani succesfully stop Regal Mammoth's bite , albiet with hard difficulty *Toriko= 2.2 meters= 47px *Tooth width= 566px= 26.5 meters *Tooth Height= 290px= 13.57 meters at least Teeth are shaped..... like cuboids I think? Volume= lbh *l= 26.5meters *b= h= 13.57 meters Volume= 4881.8 m^3 Density of Ivory is between 1800 and 1900 kg/m^3. Lets go with lower one '''Mass= 8787379.8 Kg Mammoth has 34 teeth, 17 of them fell on Toriko and Sani. So Total Mass= 149385457.72 kg Considering how even the likes of Galala gator were being compared to the likes of dinasaur, it is safe to assume that Regal Mammoth had biting force superior to that of a T-Rex. T-Rex had biting force of 12-15,000 psi First we need to find the surface area of its teeth A= lb= 359.6 m^2 There are 17, so Total area= 6113.8 m^2 or''' 9476428.6 inch^2''' Multiplying by 12000, we get 113717143105 pounds '''or 56858571.5 tons of force''' Now here's the deal. Sani usually only uses 50000 sensors . Lets do some approximation. Each sensor can hold 250 kg , which would mean 50k sensors could withstand 12500000 tons of force. Which means remaining lifting was done by toriko, which is 44358571.5 tons of force or''' 435008985717 N''' Toriko moved his arm at least a meter Work= Force*Displacement= 435008985717 Joules '''or '''103.96 tons of TNT - Multi block level Do note this was an exhausted Toriko, so this makes sense Toriko Destroys an Ice Boulder Ship= 400 meters= 667px Boulder= 421px= 252.5 meters Radius= 126.25 meters Volume= (4/3)Pi*r^3= 8426503044894 cc *Fragmentation Value for Ice is 0.5271 j/cc E= 4441609754963 Joules '''or '''1.06 Kilotons of TNT - Multi block+ 5 Ren is 5 punches stacked into 1, so his singular punches will pack 888321950992.6 Joules '''or '''212 Tons of TNT - Multi block Trash. But again Ice was involved so this method was not going to give much either way. Lets try something else KE Version Toriko punched the boulder above after which it broke down to pieces . Ergo, he overpowered its KE Volume= 8426503044894 cc or 8426503 m^3 Density of Ice is 920 kg/m^3 Mass= 7752382801 kg Boulder= 252.5 meters= 183px Panel Height= 473px 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 30.315767839076 degree Distance = 466.03 meters v^2= 2gh v= 95.6 m/s You can cross check via this calculator if you want KE= (1/2)mv^2= 35429886383195 Joules '''or '''8.47 Kilotons of TNT - Town level Much bettter and fits with the scaling too Coco bio Category:Blog posts Category:Toriko